One Hot Ice Pack
by coffeeandpie
Summary: This is a carbycontinuation with restraint,resolution,and some funnyChapter2 is up after the lockdown, BUT this carby has a liitle bit about OTHER characters too, I swear I'm going to write an ensemble story soon.
1. Default Chapter

One Hot Ice Pack  
  
Abby looked up at Carter as he whispered to her, his voice husky, "We're gonna be okay" She felt a smile flash across her lips. Before the smile could reach its full potential she closed her eyes and felt his hot lips on hers again. "Carter" she was calling him in her mind, she meant to ask him to hold on because she was going to faint. She just wanted him to wait a minute so she could regain strength in her legs, in her body. She gripped his shoulder trying to steady herself before the fall that she thought was inevitable. Something powerful held her up instead.  
  
She relaxed her grip and allowed her hand to smooth his shoulder blade. She felt the urgency of his kiss and his gentle nature in combat, one against the other. She felt him trying to restrain himself as he softly placed his hands on her body, unsure of her still, even then with her lips on his, returning the sentiment. Her response was slight at first, soft, because her system was shocked. She felt hot breath from her mouth mix with his and became intoxicated. The intensity of the mixture convinced her. She wanted him to lose control. She wanted him to stop restraining himself for her sake. She leaned into him dropping the ice pack to the floor and encouraged him with a soft groan. She couldn't manage speaking right now. She slipped cool hands onto the back of his hot neck and pulled him closer to her. She devoured the taste of his lips and inhaled his scent deeply. "John" she called out to him again in her mind, visions of his sweet face flashing to the sound of her own voice calling him.  
  
His hands slipped around her body and she felt her hips meet his as he held her so close. He walked her backward into the dark corners of the exam room while their lips remained connected, their bodies still pressed together. He leaned up against the wall and brought her to him folding his arms across her back and slipping this circle formation down to her waist.  
  
Her hands became wild with movement now, reaching up to ruffle fingers through his hair, tracing his soft face, caressing his broad shoulders, and gracing his neck. She could not control the muffled sighs that she was releasing into his mouth and each and every one proceeded to turn him on more. This was the storm that would not stop.  
  
Her hands traced his shoulders, and then dropped slowly to his arms. His skin was warm and damp. She found his hands and laced her fingers through his, turning their palms together. She drew their hands upward and back against the wall, moving her body even closer. She felt his sharp intake of air and pulled her lips away for a moment to stare into his eyes. He was gasping for breath and she was even scaring herself with her own sudden calm and alternately wild demeanor. It was as if she finally knew what she wanted, to caress him like this and shower him with passionate kisses until he couldn't breath. They were going to be okay. He had said that to her when she meant something else. He knew she wanted them to be okay more than anything else. She continued to stare at him lustily and then took up her assault on his lips again unmercifully.  
  
He brought their hands down together and around to the small of her back. He regained his strength and came back at her, gentle, but challenging her at the same time to push him further. He was overwhelmed with her, with his desire for her and he felt himself falling deeper into the Abby abyss. He just wanted to be sure she came with him so he held onto her and he licked at her lips with his tongue. When he saw her head tilt back slightly, he swiftly took the opportunity to attack her slender neck with kisses that covered her from earlobe to throat. The guttural rhythms that were escaping involuntarily from her throat gave him every indication that she was falling too and willingly. He tilted his head back to see her and she opened her eyes slowly, blinking once to recover her vision. When Abby saw him staring she smiled from ear to ear. "What, are you on break or something?"  
  
He couldn't help laughing with her as he picked her up in his arms and sat her on a nearby counter. She drew the blinds closed and turned back to him, reaching for him, pawing at him. "Hey I will not be treated like a piece of meat you know" He teased her and she only grew rougher with him pulling him in by his shirt. "This is not working for me, you'll need to remove it, or I will be forced to call the department." She looked at him, mischief in her eyes. "Well I was going to take it off previously, but I thought you might grow uncomfortable" He used a formal tone, and squabbled with her, just to keep the banter going, just to hear her voice in these sexy low tones. Did she know what she was doing to him? He was drowning in her. He dove in headfirst.  
  
He went to remove his shirt and she helped him by rolling it up and over his head. His chest glistened and when she reached out to touch him he shivered uncontrollably and closed his eyes. She brought her hands to his face and put her mouth to his, slowly allowing her tongue to caress his inside. His head was bent toward her and his face close, but she missed the heat of his body. She stretched out her legs and pulled him in crossing her feet together behind him, holding him in place. He put his hands on her thighs and rubbed them as they deepened their kisses. She slipped her hands down his sides and found the scars that she had always wanted to heal for him. She could feel him pull his body slightly away from her at this and she pulled him back strongly and traced the area gently with her fingertips assuring him that there was nothing wrong with his body. She was not accepting his wariness at this place on his body and she wanted him to trust her, to allow her to feel every part of him.  
  
He groaned softly and moved his hands to her face tracing her cheekbones with his fingertips. His hands wandered upward to her hair and he twirled a soft wisp of it around his finger. His other hand went to her clip and released her dark hair from its twist. He was in quiet ecstasy as he felt it tumble down cascading onto her shoulders. He smoothed it down, he combed his fingers through it and relaxed her, until she felt lightheaded and thought she needed to lie down. She put one hand to his burning chest and backed away from him hanging her head in efforts to regain her breath. "Oh, am I a bit too much for you Ms. Lockhart?" His eyes were shining with laughter and boldness now and he wanted to overwhelm her like this .He had always known it was in him. She had always known it was in him too. She drew in a deep breath and he saw her grin. She stared at him without speaking; her bright eyes a mirror to the emotions shining in his. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing quickly, only able to stare at him He softened to her response and laid his damp cheek against hers as he caressed her back and stroked her hair. They both closed their eyes and held onto one another.  
  
When her breathing slowed he placed his forehead to hers and started speaking. "Abby, I've missed you, and you can't begin to understand how much" She touched her hand to his cheek and said, "I think I can." Her eyes searched his, then she blinked fast and titled her head up and down in agreement with her own statement. He was covering her hands with his, squeezing them, assuring himself that she was real, that he was. "We need to stop this, or we are going to pass out. It's nearly a hundred degrees in here." He took her hand and helped her down from the counter. They walked over to the gurney and plopped themselves down, sitting side by side. He lay flat on his back and put his hands behind his head. She smiled at him, all sexy and stretched out like that. She swung her feet over the edge and tried to calm down, tried to cool down. "Where did that ice pack go I wonder?" He sat up and looked at her, an eyebrow raised as he teased another smile out of her. He got up from the gurney and retrieved it from the floor and then went to open another. He picked up his scrub shirt and pulled his t-shirt away from the tangled mess, pulling it quickly over his head. She didn't understand how he could be so calm; her heart was beating in super fast-forward, the pounding of it echoing in her ears.  
  
He came back, and placed the fresh ice pack on the back of her neck for her, saying, "Be careful you don't melt this, hot stuff." She blushed outright thinking; oh my, he is a sexy man. He gave her the other one and she placed it around his neck looking up into his eyes. Were they really here? Together, hot and sweaty, and hearts beating? She tried to make sense of it all. Her desire for him had grown slowly over the past year and she had always conveniently put it aside ignoring its implications and the joy that flooded her heart whenever she managed to make him smile. His eyes took on a softer look now and he just stared. "How are you so calm John? I feel like I can't breath…" Her eyes were wide, trying to understand. He looked down breaking eye contact and softly laughed, speaking quietly but with confidence he began, "Abby, I have always wanted this. You. You just took longer to figure us out."  
  
She quickly found words, "No, I didn't, I knew. I think I knew for a long time, but I was afraid, very afraid. There is so much intensity here. Maybe too much." She looked up at him again, afraid.  
  
"It's never too much," he answered. You and I, us, we need this Abby, and we deserve it. You deserve it."  
  
She brought one of her hands to his cheek at this and he flinched slightly from its' coolness.  
  
"Oops. Sorry." She laughed softly. She was so touched by his words that she couldn't reply, only stroke his smooth face and make sure this was happening, the he wasn't just a figment of her imagination. She brought him to sit down beside her again and they placed the ice packs aside. He grabbed up her hand and opened it tracing the lines of her palm with the fingertips of his other hand. She resisted the urge to tackle him as the sight of his brown eyes cast downward filled her with lust. "We're going to be stuck in here all night Miss Lockhart, and before we do something we regret we should try and start focusing on other things."  
  
"Regret?" she asked him.  
  
"You know what I mean Abby, don't you? We've waited this long.."  
  
He changed his voice to that of a bad Shakespearean actor " Let us not give into the temptation or lust we feel!"  
  
"Lust? Who said anything about lust?" she teased him, "I was just thinking about Jerry in his tank top anyway.." She laughed at her own joke and tugged at the bottom of his shirt playfully.  
  
"Really? That does it for you?" He enjoyed this  
  
"Actually no" She looked at him more serious, " It does seem like I put out your fire a long time ago though."  
  
"And who would have thought that would be the highlight of my day?" He laughed.  
  
"I didn't really mean the actual fire Carter," her voice was soft as she raised her eyebrows at him and proceeded. "I didn't know if this could ever happen, you and me. I think of that talk we had by the river and then about your relationship with Susan, my situation with Luka, Sobricki, and then Brian and I didn't think this, could be possible anymore. And then to make matters that much worse really, I fell on my ass, off of the wagon." She said all of this while her hands created small motions in the air. She was distracted while remembering all of these events as they had happened. "Just all this chaos it seems and confusion. I needed to believe this but it just didn't seem realistic, and I thought maybe we weren't friends anymore, at all. I thought it was over that you didn't feel the same way about me and I suddenly had all these feelings for you."  
  
She looked down at her swinging feet flustered and confused. He smiled at her even though she wasn't looking his way.  
  
"Abby, am I mistaken, or was that not a kiss felt around the world?" He grinned assuredly, but he was sincere in his observation. She picked her head up and looked at him, grinning too. "Well it certainly rocked my socks."  
  
" Well then all of that other stuff, with the exception of the drinking, doesn't matter, not in relation to this, and I'm hopeful that you're going to work on that. I know that you can."  
  
"Can I?" She was surprised at the sarcasm in her voice. She knew she sounded harsh and doubtful. He didn't waver in his reply.  
  
"Yes, yes you can. You did it before and you stayed sober for six years. Six years is no small accomplishment. And I'm not going to throw the program at you or force you to go to meetings, or carry you caveman style. I've decided there is a more important reason for you to do this. I won't let you go to meetings for me. You have to decide to go for you."  
  
"I don't know that I can Carter. I don't know that I want to."  
  
"Well I am going to be there for you whatever you decide Abby. Whenever you need me. I look forward to any and all late night calls and or a jaunt to Doc Magoo's for coffee and pie. I know some of your vices now, and I can't wait to distract you from the more harmful ones, in fact I might make it a career."  
  
He had a huge goofy smile on his face and Abby joined him laughing. She was very overwhelmed by his gesture and she really did think that she wanted to try and get better she just doubted her success. Her insecurities were lulled to sleep when she was drinking and she felt powerful in some twisted way albeit looking very foolish and out of control to others. She wanted these insecurities to fade away now but it wasn't that easy.  
  
Carter picked up the ice packs again and placed one on the back of her neck while tucking the other into his collar. "Feeling any cooler?"  
  
"Are you kidding, with you around? You have me all feverish and flustered John Carter."  
  
He jumped up to feel her forehead, alarmed. "Do you need to take your temperature? Where is that thermometer?" He turned around quickly searching the room and she caught his hand pulling him back to her. She looked into his bewildered eyes and told him, "Thank You."before both of her hands went to his face and she pulled him in for a deep kiss. Just then the door to the exam room swung open and Malik entered, a huge grin on his face. "Well it looks like you two followed my advice." They both laughed and looked down at the floor, caught in the act like two guilty teenagers. "Ahh yeah, so it looks like they can hook you up with those vaccinations now and we should all be able to go home soon. I'll just leave you two alone to come out when you are ready." He left them there and they could hear him howl in the hallway.  
  
"We're coming" This was all Carter could manage because he was too busy laughing. He still had his hands on either side of her on the gurney, and he looked into her eyes, "You ready?"  
  
"Yah, I think so." She answered him tentatively and tried to fix up her hair a little. " How fast do you think word is going to spread now?" she asked him.  
  
"Well that really depends doesn't it? I don't think they let Haleh or Chuny back down after their classes, so they won't be fueling the rumor mill, and Malik's a guy so how far could the news have gotten? He doesn't care."  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right" She brushed away all of her panic. What did she care who knew anyway? She checked her hair in the small mirror by the sink and said, "Ready."  
  
As they entered the hallway he tilted his head down to her whispering in a conspiring tone, "You know I need to take you somewhere more romantic and kiss you fiercely, and quite soon."  
  
"Oh really." She laughed at him "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, I 'll think of something, maybe a little dinner, a little dancing, as long as you promise not to step on my feet again."  
  
She laughed at him and hit his arm, turning her head to the side to look up at his face. He had stopped suddenly in his tracks and looked shocked. They were standing a little ways off from the admit desk.  
  
She asked, "What's the matter?"  
  
When he didn't answer, she followed his line of vision and watched as Luka and Gallant were handing money over to Susan and Malik. They each had a huge smirk on their face that was directed in Abby and Carter's direction. Jerry came around the corner with some sodas and Susan said, "Pay up buddy." Jerry looked over to Carter and Abby and said, "My, my Dr. Carter I was hoping you'd hold out till June at least. You are a hard woman to gamble with Dr. Lewis."  
  
She smirked at him and said "Well Jerry you mess with the bull you get the horns."  
  
  
  
(To be continued, all summer long!!!) 


	2. Two Cold Coffees

Two Cold Coffees  
  
  
  
A week's time had passed since the terrifying ordeal at the hospital. The lockdown was fierce but to Abby it now seemed like some distant memory. She still couldn't believe all that the staff had been through that night but she felt okay now, and more so, she reminded herself, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." She definitely believed this statement was true in consideration of most of the people that worked in the e.r.  
  
In the chaotic environment created by the lockdown, Abby had come to learn a lot about her co-workers and she was impressed by the magnitude of courageousness that surrounded her. She never knew the depth of dedication that was held by the people that she worked with every day of her life. She knew they were good, but she never knew exactly what they were made of till it came down to the wire like that.  
  
Luka had been thrown about and roughed up by some irate patients who had been trapped in the e.r. She knew what a temper he had; yet she was impressed that he hadn't thrown any of these little squirts out a window. The patients had a lot of gall to mess around with her Croatian ex. He was strong, and he was dark, and you never knew what could cause his temper to flare up. She gathered that mostly, it was when Luka felt himself or others in danger that he lost it, just as the case of their first date. He was threatened by the out-of control "inmates" of the emergency room, and it was extremely uncomfortable in the sweltering heat, and yet, Luka held it together and just worked with everyone, trying to get the unstable people to calm down.  
  
Gallant was just a rookie when it came to e.r. chaos, but he held his own. He became the running man, relaying important messages between doctors, keeping the peace and in general becoming the key organizer of the rampant confusion. He used his military knowledge to calm and control the throng of uppity people who swarmed the front desk with questions and demands. He also stood in strong support against the people who were barking orders at Dr. Lewis.  
  
Susan Lewis was the queen of cool throughout the entire ordeal, and the woman dually impressed Abby. Both her grasp on reality, and her sense of humor, kept the staff level headed and united in their crisis. She managed to put the weight of the hardest decisions on her own shoulders and still stand up tall, juggling complaints and demands with such ease one would think she was reading comic strips.  
  
Although she didn't have too much contact with Chen and Pratt she knew that the work they had done was equally important. They all came stumbling out of that place like weakened kittens into the blinding light of day and flash photography, but Abby knew that anyone still standing had started out with the strength of lions.  
  
And then there was Carter. He floored her. From the start it was apparent to Abby that this man was willing to die for his patient, if it meant bringing the child relief from his pain. He regretted the loss of the young girl and knew that he would do anything in order to save the boy. Even in the midst of the medical emergency and hard decision-making, Carter had told Abby that she didn't need to follow him in there. He had consciously become aware of the danger that lay ahead, not for him, because he was prepared for anything, but for Abby, the woman who followed close behind him when he entered the infectious room. He didn't know that he was the only one that she would have been willing to follow under such dangerous circumstances. She joined him in peril out of both defiance and concern, she wanted to endanger herself for him, and she didn't want him to be alone in there. No one else had made a move toward that exam room once they discovered the dangerous disease. Carter and Abby didn't think twice and they forged on together into the life-threatening situation.  
  
She hadn't seen him much since that day because they were granted a little time off considering all they had been through. They did however walk home together after their release from County General and they held hands tentatively like a couple of teenagers. There wasn't much talking because they were both too exhausted to speak. When they parted the sexual tension burned hotter than the August sun on their shoulders. He had curved one arm around her and wheeled her forward as if they were flamingo dancing. Her laughter bounced off the steaming pavement and up into the trees, and he kissed her then causing the laughter to stop and the swooning to begin. She pulled herself away from him painfully and walked backwards toward her apartment building never taking her eyes off of him.  
  
Now it was a few days later and except for a few phone calls laced with much sexual innuendo, she hadn't laid eyes upon the man. She had actually slept for 24 hours like she had planned and the days in between were spent with heavenly bubble baths and daydreams of John Carter. She couldn't wait for him to take her some place more romantic and kiss her fiercely, just as he had promised. For now she sat at a corner coffee shop awaiting his arrival and trying pathetically to look busy and unconcerned. She picked up a newspaper and looked through it half-heartedly as she peeked over the top trying to catch an early glimpse of him coming down the street. "You know the New York Times is so much better when one reads it right-side up" He had come up behind her and she looked up at him feeling a grin creep across her face. "Shows how much you know, I was just reading the answers to yesterday's crossword puzzle."  
  
"Uh huh. So how are you today Miss Lockhart?" He settled across from her and stared into her eyes. Was she blushing? Yep, she could definitely feel herself blushing. "Well Dr. Carter I am fine and how about yourself?"  
  
"Ahh. I am much better now that I am looking at you."  
  
She shifted in her seat all the while feeling paralyzed by him. This is really funny she thought, I have know this guy for a few years and I am acting like an imbecile. She grinned at him, and made no effort to speak.  
  
Carter ordered two coffees to go. He lifted his eyebrows at her and said, "Care for a stroll? I've got something I want to discuss with you."  
  
Abby looked at her wrist, the wrist that bore no watch at all and quipped, "I think I can fit you in."  
  
"Smashing!" he took on a proper tone and held out one arm to her as he picked up the foam tray holding their coffee with his other hand.  
  
  
  
They started their walk down quiet side streets making jokes at one another's expense, and smiling shyly. Finally they reached the promenade and found a bench by the river but far from other human life.  
  
He told her he was planning something elaborate for their first official date. She said he better not be, and hit him playfully saying,  
  
"Unless it is truly expensive, because I am worth it."  
  
He answered her, " I know you are."  
  
They sat side by side for a long while in silence looking out at the water and bathing in happiness. Abby started to stand up and walk toward the railing, but just as she did this Carter caught her hand.  
  
" Do I have to say unhand me, you cad?" She tossed over her shoulder.  
  
" I wish you wouldn't" he replied, pulling her back toward him. He circled his arms about her legs and then placed her gingerly on his lap.  
  
" Well, what I want for Christmas is."she teased him and they both laughed nervously.  
  
She slowly leaned into him and placed her head on his shoulder. He held her gently around the waist and buried his face in her hair. They both lifted their heads simultaneously with eyes closed, their lips met as if it was the most natural thing for them to do. The kiss was soft and extremely passionate. When they stopped Abby's eyes remained closed and Carter struggled to regain his breath. They both started laughing.  
  
" I think you are dangerous to my health Abigail Lockhart."  
  
"Me? No I definitely think this is your fault, I feel faint John Carter."  
  
"Maybe you need a refreshment?" he bantered.  
  
"Yes, speaking of, where is that coffee? I could use a sip." She twisted out of his grasp and leaned over backward trying to grab at her coffee cup.  
  
Noting his advantage, Carter let go of her allowing her to fall backward onto the bench. She looked startled until he leaned over her and swooped in for a deep kiss. He held the back of her head in his hand, and scooped her up with his other arm. He held her like this and they made fools of themselves with the public display of affection. It carried on for quite a while and did not stop until and older couple shuffled by. The older woman commented, " Ahhh behold, Young Love!" and the couple giggled, shuffling away. Breaking away for breath, a beautifully flushed Abby looked at John Carter.  
  
"What have you done to me? Look at my hair, and I feel all feverish again! I am a mess!"  
  
"Stunning!" He smiled at her.  
  
"You devil. You had this all planned out didn't you?" She tried to get him to admit his ulterior motives.  
  
"Who? What? Me? 'They' are clearly not my fault!!!" He raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Who are 'they'? Are you talking about that old couple? She looked at him, puzzled by his odd comment.  
  
" You distracted me, and you ruined them! Look what you've created!"  
  
"Who did I ruin? What did I create?" Abby looked around, frazzled. She thought he was insane.  
  
Carter pointed dramatically to the end of their bench. "Those two cups of cold coffee!" He grinned at her and pulled her into a tight hug as he heard her making noises that sounded like a mixture of growling and laughing. 


End file.
